


Passing time

by nightSilver



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornography, Sex, gamquick, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightSilver/pseuds/nightSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro struggles with waiting patiently and Remy helps him in a slightly inappropriate way. </p><p>-<br/>The idea was better than the result.<br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this is the worst thing I wrote in ages. Why am I even uploading this? Beucase why not?  
> I wanted to write a little thing for Remy/Pietro because they are a cute ship. The main idea to this was really flat already and I managed to make it even more flat by writing more words. Oh god I'm so sorry.  
> But I really wanted to write some senseless smut, it's just relaxing somehow.  
> Hope you can still enjoy it!

7am. X-factor was sitting around a table in one of serval's conference rooms. Harrison Snow was just about to inform his team about the planned press statement later that day. How the usage of private super hero teams had an influence on the financial marked and further.  
Pietro was annoyed. He didn't need to listen to this information. Couldn't Snow just write it down so he could read it and be done? No he had to explain it long, wide and slow, and everything before breakfast. Pietro didn't really realise but his foot started tapping the ground nervously. Tap tap tap tap, faster and faster the longer the meeting went. How long would this go? Minutes? Hours? It already felt like days...  
Remy Lebau, sitting right next to Pietro noticed the silent tapping noise, noticed how uncomfortable he felt. "Everything alright, mon amis?" He whispered to Pietro, placing his hand on the twitching leg. He earned a deathgaze but he was used to unfriendly reactions from quicksilver, he was not the sunniest person after all.  
He kept stroking Pietro's leg until it slowed down to a still nervous but less manic speed.  
When Remy touched him was the first time Pietro even noticed he was moving. At first Pietro was confused and in this moment he couldn't answer any question about his condition without shouting. God, why did he drink coffee anyway? Every time he drunk coffee it never worked out good, especially when he was nervous anyway but the warm cup promised so much different things. This, however was now not his concern anymore, more relevant right now was that someone stroked him, not someone, Gambit stroked him. Sure it was relaxing, somehow but-. Suddenly Pietro wide his eyes in shock and- what the heck did Remy just did there, the fuck did he just touch there?  
Remy was touching, stroking his-  
He looked to Remy but he was not looking back, he was looking at Snow, everyone did.  
He gasped silently as Remy grabbed his, now swelling erection trough his sweatpants. "What the hell?" Pietro whispered to the man beside him, but only got a very silent "relax, mon cher" as an answer.  
What was Remy thinking, why was he doing that and no, he didn't want him to stop because it felt just really good right now.  
Remy had slipped his hand into Pietro's trousers and had now his hard dick in his hand, massaging it with pumping up and down movements.  
Pietro bite his lip not to moan. Shit, just shit what was this?  
Remy was very skilled in this- what the hell. Good, yes, yes, right there. Pietro had to wipe his mouth, god was anyone looking at him, how he stated to grin in the most stupid way. He had to hold his breath. No, no one was looking at him, at least not right now. He took out his phone and pretended to look at it. Fuck. He bit on the inside of his cheek to suppress a moan. He didn't necessarily had to embarrass himself in front of his teammates, his sister. No really not. Oh god dammit he would-  
"And with that I'd like to end this meeting" Harrison said as he folded the paper in front of him and stood up.  
What, why? Already? Wait did he just pity a meeting to be over? Okay to be honest, this was not a usual meeting.  
Remy took his hand back, and, just as most of the others made the attempt to stand up. Pietro was the last to stand up, earning a bit confused but careless glace from Lorna. He had to adjust his lower region first, before he could, as the last person leave the room.  
Outside of the conference room Remy already waited for him and grabbed his arm the moment Pietro left the room.  
"Want to come to my room, mon cher?" He purred. Pietro only nodded and followed Gambit into his room.  
As the door was closed both men started violently kissing each other, undressing, then back to kissing.  
Pietro stroked Remy's stiff erection while Remy softly scratched over his back.  
A few steps and Pietro could lack back down on Remy's bed. They worked together like a machine, like a team had to work.  
Remy kneeled on his mattress as he stated massaging Pietro's butt, licking over his asshole a couple of times and then taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. He put the condom and and massaged the lube onto himself and Pietro.  
When Remy stuck his fingers into Pietro to widen him, he couldn't hold back the moans anymore. Pietro's moans sounded unusually high for his normal voice and Remy had to smile.  
He couldn't wait any longer, Remy started to penetrate Pietros ass and Pietro moaned in the beat of it.  
"Oh god" he gasped and Remy started to push harder against him. Pietro bit on his lip again, closed his eyes, he felt like his brain stopped working a while ago and since then his body took what he wanted. "Never did that before chéri ?" Gambit asked grinning when he noticed how overwhelmed Pietro was.  
"W-what?" Pietro asked panting.  
"Have you ever been fucked like that?" Remy specified with a smirk on his face.  
"N-not really" why would he ask these questions now, he could barely think, barely talk anyway.  
Remy's smile widened. "Then I should have been not as harsh to you, I'm sorry" he slowed down, pushing against Pietro with less power.  
Pietro stared moving his hips against Remy, shoving him harder into his ass.  
Now he felt engaged again to penetrate Pietro with more , heavier movement. Pietro came with a loud moan while Remy was inside him. As Remy pulled out, Pietro sat up and kneeled down in front of him, removing the condom and starting to lick over the tip of his erection. Remy's hands wandered into Pietro's hair, clutching it with his fingers. His tongue slid up and down Remy's shaft before he took his dick into his moth and started sucking.  
Remy moved his hips against Pietro, holing his hair tighter and shoving his dick into Pietro's throat until he finally came. Pietro swallowed and licked over his lips before he let himself fall back and closed his eyes.  
Wow, just. What the actual fuck. 

He hasn't been longer asleep than 15 minutes when Remy was woken up again by a well known silver haired man whom he was hugging.  
"Care for breakfast?" Pietro smiled.  
Wait, Pietro smiled, Pietro was in a good mood? Besides the laying naked in his arms thing, this was something that could not be seen very often by Remy's dark eyes.  
"You really should shower first, chéri"  
"Would you like to accompany me?"  
"Oui, oh indeed I do"  
And two beautiful bodies disappeared into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please inform me about spelling and typing mistakes. English is not my first language and my eyes are lazy. Thanks a lot.


End file.
